America and Canada Lost in Japan
by LilzeztheNyan
Summary: Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams are two brothers lost in the city of Ikebukuro on different ends. They get found and are in the safety of two of the most dangerous people in the Japanese city. It's just up to England and France to find their little boys.


**So... I dunno how to use this... YOLO (I just died a little typing that)**

 **Fandoms: Durarara! and Hetalia**

 **Pairings: Shizaya x AmeCan x FrUk (Platonic, sadly... maybe not FrUk...)**

 **Rated: T... I guess? Foul language and slight sexual content because I'm bad at writing lemons...**

* * *

And so, 2 brothers were on different ends of Ikebukuro. They were both standing in the middle of the busy streets, clueless on everything. Why were they here in the first? Well, they were originally here on a vacation with their two fathers (more like brothers though), England and France.

What's worse is the brothers are about 7 in human years.

Since you, the reader, and I, the author, can know exactly what will happen while the other characters are clueless, let's check on one of the brothers, shall we?

The youngest brother of them all was standing in the middle of a street. He was trying to get people's attention, but nothing was working. This was quite normal for him, though, he was never noticed very easily anyways.

The violet-eyed brother behind his glasses clutched onto his stuffed polar bear, bringing it closer to his chest. Once again, he tried getting the people of Ikebukuro's attention. Surprise, surprise it didn't work. So, he started walking around instead. Not getting very far, he bumped into a person. He looked up to see a tall man dressed in dark shades with crimson eyes and a smirk.

"Hello there!~ Are you lost?" The male said in a smooth voice, kneeling down at the boy's level.

That said boy backed up a bit. He nodded hesitantly, knowing not to trust this man because he looked _very_ sketchy. Who wouldn't find a guy wearing all black with a plastered smirk on their face _not_ sketchy? It wouldn't be surprising if the man carried a weapon with him.

The male scooted a little closer, observing the child with glasses, the smirk still on his lips. That said, the boy was on the verge of tears, not knowing what to do. He's never been in a situation like this before and he was absolutely terrified. His slightly older brother would always protect him, no matter what. The boy hugged his polar bear even tighter, practically suffocating the poor think in fear.

The male's face immediately softened, at the sight upon him. His smirk was replaced with a smile of innocence, the scarlet eyes of his softened.

"Do you know when you noticed you were lost?" He said in a soft voice, but still smooth as silk like before. He wiped away the blonde's tears with his thumbs.

 _'What the hell has gotten into me? I, the great Izaya Orihara, is letting my soft side show?'_

Indeed, what? Was it because of the boy? No, it couldn't be. He was just like any other boy, right? He's just a lost child. He's nothing special. His personality is very similar to many others. So he could be just like any other boy. Any other human. Just another precious human of his.

 **But no. This boy is very different.**

Izaya could sense it. He himself knew this little 7-year-old boy was far from average. Maybe that's why he's become so soft? Besides, he knows a total of nothing about him, considering he's never seen a boy with blonde hair with purple eyes.

The boy thought for a moment, before responding, "A-About an hour ago, I think..." The light words were barely audible.

The ravenette placed his hand on the boy's head, ruffling his hair lightly. He smiled sweetly, showing he was no threat to him. "I can help you find them if you like." The blonde nodded happily, "T-Thank you, mister!" This time, his voice was ever-so-slightly louder. A smile danced on his face.

The scarlet-eyed 23-year-old stood up, gently grabbing the boy's hand. They both began to walk around slowly, searching around for the violet-eyed boy's guardians. As they walk, Izaya suddenly remembered.

"I don't think I caught your name." He said.

"M-My name is Matthew... M-Matthew Williams." He said in a quiet tone.

They stopped walking and the ravenette bent down in front of Matthew, "I'm Izaya Orihara," He said with a closed-eyed smile.

"Hmm... Is it okay if I call you Mattie~chan?" Matthew nodded, not understanding why the sudden nickname but he let it side.

"Can I call you something too?" He asks quietly with curious eyes.

Izaya chuckled, "You may call me Iza~san."

* * *

Now, since the first brother of the two young ones is in "good hands", shall we check on the second one?

The second brother was in some sort of alleyway. He wasn't frightened at all as he walked down the narrow path between the buildings.

"It smells horrible...," The small blonde like his brother mumbled, "kinda like dad's cooking..."

As he walked down further, closing in on a sharp left turn, he heard little footsteps behind him. The boy looked back slightly, seeing no one. Knowing there were most likely people following him and from all the films he's watched, he knows exactly what's gonna happen to him.

 **He's gonna kidnapped and sold.**

He kept that thought, coming up with a plan simultaneously. He then walked down the alleyway much slower, putting his plan into action. The young blonde heard the footsteps again but now there were small whispers added.

"So, how much do you think the kids would cost?" A man's voice whispered out.

"Dunno-"

"Dude, you're gonna sell me? I better be worth a lot!" The 7-yera-old's voice said cheerfully. He turned back and had a wide smile on his face, showing his teeth with his eyes closed.

The two men were looking at each other, confused, thinking _'does this kid have a death wish?'_ "You're willing?" The first man asked.

"Maybe~" The boy said, keeping his smile.

The men smirked at each other, taking this to their advantage. The taller man held the boy up by his hood, holding him up to their faces.

"Then let's get going shall we?~" The small blonde shook his head, "No."

"But you just said-" The first man started before getting cut off, "I need to know how much I'll be worth first!" He said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

The two looked at each other, "Uh...5,000 yen maybe?" The second one guessed. The boy clicked his tongue, "I gotta be worth more than that! If you don't raise the price, I'm not gonna be willing."

"U-Uh... well, 10,000 yen?"

"Bro, higher!" He shouted with a small smirk.

"Shush! Okay, um, 50,000 yen?"

"Nope!"

As they kept raising the prices, the boy spotted a man walking by since they stopped right at the turning point. The young blonde then started to yell.

"WHY DO YOU WANT T O SELL ME ANYWAYS?!" It was a very loud yell, letting people around the male at the end of the alleyway hear it too.

"SH! Don't yell too loud you damn brat!" The male holding the boy brought him closer, angrily. The blue-eyed boy smirked, "Too late."

And indeed the two were too late. There was a tall blonde with blue shades and a bartender get-up walking closer to them with a dangerous aura. The two kidnappers looked back, frightened to see the strongest man of Ikebukuro closing in on them. The taller man dropped the 7-year-old, letting him scurry behind to the blonde with blue sunglasses. That said 'tall man with blue shades' took the cigarette out of his mouth, throwing it on the rough ground and stepping on it, extinguishing the small flame. He took his shades off, showing his carmel eyes and placing it in his vest pocket.

"Oi, the hell ya doing with the kid? Gonna sell 'im?"

The two were shaking, having to deal with him was not a good thing. "U-Uh...n-nothing!" They said, slowly backing up before sprinting away.

"YOU DAMN BASTARDS, GET BACK HERE!" The blonde then spotted a nearby vending machine—since they're all over Japan—picking it up with no trouble and throwing it, aiming at the two. The flying food dispenser hit them in the back, most likely knocking them out.

The blonde with unbelievable strength turned towards the child, seeing an amazed face. He was slightly confused, but brushed it off.

"You, uh, okay?" He asked awkwardly.

The smaller blonde nodded quickly, "I'm totally fine! Thanks for saving me dude, but how did you do that?! It was awesome!" He said, his crystal blue eyes sparkling.

The man scratched the back of his neck, "Dunno. I was born with it I guess," He said, pulling out a cigarette and placing it in his mouth, lighting it with a lighter. "Anyways, why are you here alone? Where the hell's your parents?"

The young one shrugged, "I kinda got lost and I have no idea where they are."

"I guess I'll help you find 'em," He said, placing his blue sunglasses back on his face, "by the way, I'm Shizuo Heiwajima. You are?"

The boy made his hands into a fist, placing them on his hips heroically, "I'm Alfred F. Jones!" He chirped, having a wide grin show on his small face.

"Damn, you're energetic...," Shizuo muttered. "Well, let's get going."

The then two started walking, looking for his parents.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter one! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
